


The Winter Brings Back Memories (and makes new ones, too)

by BitterSweetHeat



Category: Paladins: Champions Of The Realm (Video Game)
Genre: Also I bring up the fact that they're married 2 or 3 times in 500 words whoops, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, God so self indulgent, If I have to make my own rarepair fanfics I will, M/M, Oneshot, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 00:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20769374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitterSweetHeat/pseuds/BitterSweetHeat
Summary: Small one shot to water my crops





	The Winter Brings Back Memories (and makes new ones, too)

"It's so cold...", Mal'damba mumbled as he curled up a little more into his coat and jammed his hands further into his pockets. It was in the middle of winter and it was starting to snow. He just wanted to get home as fast as possible. He had a small grocery bag around his arm, filled with a few items he needed for the time being. All he wanted to do was get home and warm up as soon as possible. Mal'damba adjusted his collar to fit more snug around his mouth and walked a bit faster, shivering slightly.

\-------------------------------------------------

Mal'damba unlocked the door and walked inside, sighing quietly as he set the bag down on the counter and shutting the door behind him. He took off his coat and threw it on the hook behind the door before calling out.

"Terminus? σύζυγος?"

"..."

Mal'damba unpacked a couple of things out of the bag before walking towards their bedroom. He peaked into the room to grab the blanket off of the bed, but not before walking towards Terminus, who sat near the window watching the snowfall. He rested a hand on his shoulder, watching the snowfall with him for a second.

"I was just wondering if you were still here."

He nodded and hummed before placing his own hand on top of Mal'damba's, not really paying attention to much else. Watching the snowfall brought back old memories for Terminus, ones which he knew that he wouldn't be able to remember any other time of the year. Mal'damba slid his hand from underneath Terminus' instinctively looking down at the rings on both of their fingers. He always considered himself lucky, seeing as both of them had always said they wouldn't get married, especially Terminus.

And yet here they were, almost a year later.

"I'm going to make something warm to drink...you can join me whenever you like."

Terminus didn't reply, but Mal'damba knew he heard him as he walked out of the room. He knew that he just needed some time to be alone and reminisce, and that was okay. Mal'damba turned on the stove and pulled out a small pot, filling it with water and setting it over the fire. When the water started to boil, he opened one of the boxes on the counter and placed a couple of tea bags into the water. As he waited, he would occasionally glance down the hall, not being able to help but wonder what his husband was thinking.

Or rather, remembering.

When the tea was done, Mal'damba pulled a mug out of the cabinet and poured himself a cup full of it, taking a sip. He walked into the living room and sat down to watch whatever movie was on TV at that point. After a while, he felt himself doze off, but not before hearing footsteps walking towards the couch and feeling a blanket being draped over his body. Mal'damba decided not to say anything as he heard Terminus walk towards the door, telling himself that they could talk later.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry y'all I needed my malterm crops watered
> 
> "σύζυγος" roughly means husband in greek(I say roughly because I used google translate oop-)


End file.
